narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Pino and Amélie
, performed by , is the thirty-eighth ending of the Naruto: Shippūden anime. It began on episode 467 and ended on episode 479. It was replaced by Departure Song. Lyrics Rōmaji Boku ni wa wakaru nda uso o tsuite iru kimi ga Naite ī yo koko ni zutto irukara Sekaijū ni koborete iru Hontō no ai no kimochi Sagashidashite miushinatte Yoake ga kuru no matteru Migi no hoshi ni wa boku no namae o tsukete Kimi ga yonde okureyo Hidari no hoshi ni wa kimi no namae ga ne Niau yo zutto soba ni irukara Rōmaji (Full) Dare ni mo wakaranai boku no shoutai to yara o Mitsukedashite dakishimete kurenai ka? Boku ni wa wakaru nda uso o tsuiteiru kimi ga Naite ii yo koko ni zutto iru kara Sekaijuu ni afureteiru yasuppoi ai no kotoba Muri ni nonde sugu ni haite nani mo nai mado kara miteta Tooku no sora ni wa namae mo nai hoshi ga Bokura mitai ni futatsu Natsu no kaze ni tobasarete shimawanu you Tsunaida chiisa na te o hanasai "Nande mo nai no" to tsuyogari o iu kimi ga Nanka boku to niteiru ki ga shitanda Sekaijuu ni koboreteiru hontou no ai no kimochi Sagashidashite miushinatte yoake ga kuru noo matteru Migi no hoshi ni wa boku no namae o tsukete Kimi ga yonde okureyo Hidari no hoshi ni wa kimi no namae ga ne Niau yo zutto soba ni iru kara Tooku no sora ni wa namae mo nai hoshi ga Bokura mitai ni futatsu Natsu no kaze ni tobasareteshimawanu you Tsunaida chiisa na te o hanasanai Kanji 僕にはわかるんだ嘘をついている君が 泣いていいよここにずっといるから 世界中に零れている 本当の愛の気持ち 探し出して見失って 夜明けが来るの待ってる 右の星には僕の名前をつけて 君が呼んでおくれよ 左の星には君の名前がね 似合うよ ずっとそばにいるから English I can tell when you’re lying. It’s okay to cry, cause I’m always right here. While waiting for daybreak to come, we search, and lose sight of, The genuine feelings of love that spill out along the way. I’ll name that star on the right after myself; Please call it by its new name. Cause your name would be perfect for that star on the left- Then we’d always be standing side by side. English (Full) Please, won't you seek out my true form And just hold me close? I can tell when you're lying It's okay to cry, 'cause I'll always be right here. Watching from an empty window, we force ourselves to drink down and promptly spit out The cheap words of love overflowing in this world. In the far-off sky, there are two nameless stars Just like the two of us So you won't get blown away by the summer wind I'll never let go of that tiny hand in mine. You try to act tough, saying "it's nothing" I got the feeling that we're somehow similar. Waiting for the daybreak to come, we search and lose sight of The genuine feelings of love that spill out along the way I'll name that star on the right after myself Please call it by its new name 'Cause your name would be perfect for that star on the left Then we'd always be standing side by side In the far-off sky, there are two nameless stars Just like the two of us So you won't get blown away by the summer wind I'll never let go of that tiny hand in mine. Characters The characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Gaara * Tsunade * Mei Terumī * Ōnoki * A * Matsuri * Kabuto Yakushi * Sakura Haruno * Kakashi Hatake * Yamato * Sai * Ino Yamanaka * Shikamaru Nara * Chōji Akimichi * Hinata Hyūga * Kurenai Yūhi * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Shino Aburame * Might Guy * Rock Lee * Tenten * Kitsuchi * Akatsuchi * Darui * Kurotsuchi * Jūgo * Chōjūrō * Suigetsu Hōzuki * Shizune * Tonton (Second Version) * Karin * Temari * Kankurō * Orochimaru * C * Samui * Atsui * Omoi * Karui (Second Version) * Kotetsu Hagane * Izumo Kamizuki * Killer B * Iruka Umino * Jiraiya (Second Version) * Minato Namikaze (Second Version) * Kushina Uzumaki (Second Version) * Neji Hyūga (Second Version) * Obito Uchiha (Second Version) * Sasuke Uchiha Category:Songs Category:Naruto Shippūden Endings